Predictions
by SdaisyS
Summary: Mia brings a friend to dinner who can predict the future. With a push from his family, Christian allows Madame Serenity to give him a reading. He doesn't believe her fortune telling mumble-jumble until the events she described would happen become reality. {I don't own FSoG} ONE-SHOT.


**Cpov**

My days are blending together with no distinction, I'm doing nothing with my life but working hard and fucking just as hard. I need some kind of diversion. I've worked all weekend, the term for Susannah's contract is up so I ended that, not in the mood to continue on with her. I have Elena already on the hunt for a new Submissive but I have a feeling none will satisfy my needs.

It's Sunday and since I have nothing to do today, I'm heading to my parents' home in Bellevue for dinner.

I don't feel in the mood to suffer through family dinner but it's been so long since I've seen them and Mia is going to Paris soon so I'm not sure when the next time I'll see her if I don't go tonight. I could take her to lunch but my work schedule is so busy I just don't have time for that.

I'm such an asshole, I can't even make time to be with my family.

I love my family, they are perfect, but I don't deserve their love.

Since we've left the nest, my mother holds a dinner every Sunday so we can all get together. I've been busy building my company, and now that it's flourishing, it's an easy excuse to say I'm too busy for family time. I only attend Sunday dinner on the rare occasion. Tonight is one of those rare occasions because we are celebrating Mia going to Paris for culinary school, so here I am.

Usually my mother greets me at the door, but today I open it myself.

Gretchen, my parents' housekeeper, comes rushing down the hallway when she hears the door then slows when she sees it's me and flashes me her smile while she bats her lashes.

 _Seriously, I'm not that fucking attractive, I wish women would stop reacting this way towards my looks._

I roll my eyes as I walk passed her and into the family room where I hear my family laughing.

Only my parents and Elliot are in the room, I'm not sure where Mia is, but I walk in.

"Oh, shit!" Elliot shouts when he sees me, his eyes wide as if he's seen a ghost and he even jumps back a little on the sofa he's sitting on.

I flip him off discreetly so our mother doesn't see me.

"Elliot Grey." Our mother chastises him as she stands to greet me.

"Sorry, mom," Elliot apologizes for his poor choice of words. "But she was right."

 _Who was right?_

"Hello, mother." I kiss her cheeks before we take our seats.

"Christian!" Mia squeals as she walks in from the kitchen. "I can't believe it."

 _Yeah, yeah, I'm here_.

"She was right," Mia repeats what Elliot said, leaving me confused.

"Who was right?" I ask the group.

Before they can answer, a girl follows Mia into the room. She's dressed in a loose fitting floor length skirt with a crazy pattern on it, a cream colored ill-fitting top and her dark hair has beads and braids throughout. She's also wearing a bandana-type scarf on her head that comes close to her eyebrows but her hair is otherwise long and straight down her back.

"Christian, this is my friend Sage Willow, but she goes by Madame Serenity." She introduces us. "Serenity, this is my brother, Christian Grey."

"Madame?" _Sounds very BDSM to me_.

"She's into fortune telling." Mia explains. "We're going to Paris together."

"I see." _Bullshit. All that fortune telling shit is fake_.

"She said you were going to come tonight." Mia continues, bouncing with happiness that her friend was right. "You're usually too busy, and we told her that, but she said you would show. Of course we didn't believe her, but look, here you are!"

"Uh-huh. And what would've happened if I hadn't of shown?"

"Oh, stop," Mia giggles, "She's human, Christian, she can be wrong, but she has a gift."

"Right." _I'll believe it when I see it_.

"She can read peoples auras." Mia insists with amazement at her friends bullshit ability. "Go on, Serenity, read Christian's aura."

I sigh and resist the urge to roll my eyes as the gypsy-wannabe sits next to me.

I wait for her to instruct me, or do something, but she just sits there staring at me, so I give her my cold and callous CEO don't fuck with me look.

"Darkness." She finally speaks. "I see a lot of dark, it's hard to see passed the darkness."

I laugh once. Poker face one, wanna be gypsy none.

 _Well, she did get the darkness part right_.

"Perhaps a reading would be better?" She suggests.

"No," _I'm done with this shit_.

"Oh, come on, Christian," Mia whines. "Pleeeese. It'll be fun!"

"It is pretty cool," Elliot agrees. "She gave me a reading just before you got here. She said I would meet the love of my life at a bar."

"Yeah, because that's unheard of, you going to a bar to pick up chicks."

"She said _you_ would be the one to encourage the trip, so I'm ready whenever you are, wingman."

That's never going to happen. I adore my family but I prefer not to go out to clubs or bars. It's not my scene.

"What do you have to hide?" Elliot continues.

 _My BDSM past with Elena and current role as a Dominant in the lifestyle, for one_.

"Is dinner ready, mother?" I ask to get off this topic.

"Not yet, darling, we weren't expecting you and decided to have dinner a little later than usual this evening."

"So we have time to do your telling." Mia grins.

"Fine," _She wont 'see' anything anyway_. "Just hurry up, and don't touch me."

"I'll need your hand." The gypsy wannabe insists.

Indulging my family, I give her my hand. I've gotten use to shaking hands when doing a business deal so it's not as painful if someone touches my hand, it's my chest and back that I have the most problem with.

She gasps as soon as she touches me, it's more like she deeply inhaled more than anything, and her hand is a bit cold.

"I see a man."

"I knew it!" Elliot bellows, coming to a stand with both hands raised high in the air like he just scored a touchdown at the buzzer winning the superbowl. It's been so long since I actually watched the sport I'm not sure if there is a buzzer or if it's a whistle.

"I knew it!" Elliot repeats. "You are gay, I knew it!"

 _Like I said, bullshit_.

"Will you calm down," Mia waves him away while keeping her eyes on me and her gypsy-wannabe friend. "She's not done."

"Golf?" The gypsy wannabe asks. "Do you enjoy golfing?"

"No." I try not to smirk but I feel my lip twitch at her fuck up. I detest the sport, though a lot of business is done on the fairway so I can see why she would think I enjoy golf.

"What does that have to do with the man?" Mia asks, more interested than I.

"He will ask you to play golf with him." Gypsy wannabe tells me. "You wont be happy about joining him."

"Interesting." Mia sings in awe.

It's really not all that interesting, I'm a known businessman and it's known that we business-type golf. And her saying I wont be pleased to join him, well she just asked me if I enjoy the sport and I told her no, so it's really not that hard to suggest this will happen in the future. Anyone could have put two and two together.

I'm not impressed.

"What about his love life?" My mother chimes in, sitting on the edge of her seat, like this is some sort of game at my expense.

She really should just give up hope, not only with me but with Mia and Elliot as well. Elliot is too much of a man-whore to settle down, and we'd put a stop to any love interest of Mia's. She may have a grandchild from Elliot, but that's about it.

"I see an interview." The gypsy wannabe says as she runs her finger across my palm.

"I _am_ a businessman." I point out the obvious.

"It's after the man who asked you to join him on the greenway leaves your office."

"You didn't want this interview," She adds. "You don't often give them."

Another obvious. It's known I don't give interviews otherwise the papers would be full of them, especially when I was younger and just started my business. I'm well known now but back then the world was fascinated with the kid who was concurring the business world by storm.

What this has to do with my so-called love life, I don't know.

"You allowed your PR to grant the interview because this person badgered them for the interview." She continues.

I discreetly glance at my watch, bored with this shit.

"I see a brunette on her knees."

"What the fuck?!" I shout and snatch my hand away like it's on fire.

I jump out of my seat and step away from her so she can't 'see' anything else.

"Christian Grey." My mother reprimands me.

"Oh, come on!" Mia protests. "It was just getting good!"

 _Fuck no it wasn't! This bitch knows something!_

"Yeah," Elliot agrees, "Was this a male or female brunette," He jokes, though she said it was a female, "And what were they doing on their knees?"

Probably in the Submissive pose in my playroom while she waited for me. But how could this girl possibly know that?!

"Elliot Grey!" Mother now chastises Elliot for his suggestion.

"What else did you see, Serenity?" Mia asks all too curious.

"Pardon me," Gretchen enters the room, excusing her interruption. "Dinner is served."

 _Thank fuck!_

Usually it's Elliot who the first one up, but today it's me.

While I make my way to the dinning room, I send Welch an email to run a background check on Sage Willow, aka Madame Serenity, as well as alerting Taylor we may have a possible leak, or worse, a threat.

On the rare occasion I do come to dinner, I usually sit alone on my side of the table, but since Mia brought her friend, to even things up, Elliot sits next to me. I definitely wouldn't want to sit next to her, she may accidently, or purposely brush against my hand and reveal more of my fucked up shit to my family.

The conversation is thankfully not about my reading, but Mia's trip to Paris.

I don't know how the fuck this Sage girl knows about my lifestyle choice, but I need to talk to her alone about it. There's no way I can allow her to expose me, especially not to my family, it would hurt them. As much as I'm a sadist, I do have a weak spot when it comes to my family who chose me. I may not have a heart, but they don't deserve to be bothered with my fucked up shades anymore than they already are.

We're about half way through when the house phone rings.

Everyone at the table has their eyes wide like this is some phenomenon, everyone excluding Serenity and I of course. I don't know why they are acting this way, it's just a phone ringing, but I'm sure it's something stupid.

"Would you like me to answer it?" I ask when nobody makes a move.

"No." My mother seems hesitant but doesn't move. She looks torn between getting up but eventually she looks at my father with a pleading look on her face.

My father tells us to continue without him while excuses himself and leaves the room to answer the phone before the call is missed.

A few moments later my father is back.

"It _is_ for you, dear." He tells my mother.

My family all look at Serenity in astonishment before my mother turns her gaze back at my father who simply nods his head.

"Alright," _I've had enough._ "What's going on?"

"Serenity predicted mom would get a call while we were having dinner." Mia explains.

"Okay?"

"She said it would be from the hospital." My mother fills in then excuses herself to answer the call.

"I don't see what they big deal is, she's a doctor." I continue eating while everyone buys the bullshit this gypsy-wannabe is selling.

After dinner I usually go home, but tonight I have business. I need to find out what this girl knows, how she knows it, and I need to keep her quiet, so I have to find a way to get her alone. I'm thinking an ex-Sub may have broke her NDA. I'm sure Sage Willow will blackmail me for money too.

"Let's continue with Christian's fortune." Mia insists when we're all back in the family room.

"Let's not." Is my curt response.

"I didn't get much," Serenity explains to the group. "There was more lightness in the reading, but something was blocking me. I only saw the girl on her knees, she was in an office with a lot of windows and Christian was helping her up. She must've tripped."

"That sounds like GEH," Mia happily adds. "Is this the girl interviewing him?"

"Yes, though she's not supposed to be." Serenity tells Mia. "Someone is indisposed so the brunette is stepping in. It felt as if she was looking through my soul when I saw her, it was fascinating. I'd like to see more, that is, if you don't mind," She asks me.

What a minute? The brunette was on her knees at GEH? I don't allow my Submissives to come to Grey House, let alone bring them there.

Interview? Interview? What interviews do I have coming up?

 _What the fuck, Grey, now you're intrigued with the bullshit?_

"Please, Christian," Mia begs. "I'm way too curious to stop now."

"Alright." I give in since it seems it's not about BDSM at all. I'm doing this for my family, not because I'm intrigued.

 _Keep telling yourself that, Grey_.

Serenity takes the seat next to me and I hesitantly give her my hand again. I'm all but glaring at her in warning because if she says anything about BDSM, I will ruin her.

"Hearts and flowers?" Serenity asks looking at my palm and trying to look deeper. "You'll find your soul-mate."

"Hearts and flowers?" My mother gushes, repeating the question. "How romantic."

I hate to disappoint her, but I'm not the romantic type, I don't do romance. Hearts and flowers, that's not my thing.

"She's going to be his girlfriend?!" Mia squeals.

"She's his more." Serenity says in awe as she smiles at me with this weird doe-eyed look.

This is really getting on my nerves now.

"More?" My mother questions. "More what?"

"He's going to propose." Serenity continues while I just roll my eyes. That will never happen, ever.

My mother and Mia squeal with excitement as they hold each other.

"Not long after they meet too." Serenity adds.

"What about grandbabies?" My mother asks with a grin spread across her face.

"Oh, yes." Serenity confirms with a smile of her own. "They will marry soon after the proposal, and will get pregnant soon after that."

"Okay," _I've had enough, it's obvious this girl doesn't know shit_. "I'm done."

"Oh, come on, Christian," Mia complains. "You're no fun."

I hear Serenity gasp as I pull my hand away. When I stand, my family stands as well. They know the drill.

"Goodnight, mother," I kiss her cheek.

"Christian, I really wished you come over more often."

"I know, mother, but I'm very busy with work."

"I understand, dear."

After I've said goodnight to everyone, I walk out the front door and towards my Audi SUV where Taylor is waiting. He hops out and opens the door for me.

"Wait," Serenity shouts with a panicked tone, rushing after me.

"No," I stop before getting in my SUV to face her. "I'm done with the bullshit reading, I was only doing it to please my mother and my sister."

"I understand this type of stuff is hard to believe, but I must warn you." She looks genuinely concerned so I decide to humor her.

I wait for her to continue but if she goes on with the bullshit, I'm going to put a stop to it.

"Something's going to happen to your wife and sist-"

"I'm not married," I cut her off, stopping her from continuing with this shit. "I will never get married, I don't want anything to do with that type of life, I'm fully satisfied with the way I live my life." My sister and mother are probably the ones who put this crazy idea in her head and she's only saying it to please them, but we're alone now so there's no need to carry on with this charade.

"You don't understand," She continues. "You need to know, a man working with your wife is going to-"

"Look," I interrupt her again. "I'm sure many people buy this type of bullshit, but I'm not. I'm leaving now, so goodnight."

Before she can say more, I climb inside my SUV and shut the door. Taylor walks around and climbs in the driver's seat to take me home.

I don't know why I even bothered entertaining them, fortune telling is complete and utter bullshit. If it were true, wouldn't they be rich rather than the street peasants they are? I mean seriously, me, have a wife? And she mentioned babies, I could never be a father, I'm too fucked up. What kind of father would I be? A terrible one, that's for sure. There's no way any of that bullshit is true.

What do I want with a family? I have a family, I'm not interested in extending my family beyond Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia.

My heart was savaged beyond recognition, beyond repair, a long time ago, there's no way any of what _Madame Serenity_ said is true.

* * *

It's been a little over three months since Mia's friend, Madame Serenity, said I'd find my true love. Bullshit is what that was, and it's keeping me from finding another Submissive. They all want more, more that I can't give them, more that I don't want to give them. But the truth is, nothing's captured my interest lately.

I'm in my office at Grey House, I had a meeting with my personal trainer first thing this morning so we came early to go a few rounds in the basement gym before we talked about some business matters. He's opening a gym soon and I'm going to be a silent partner so he'll be under the GEH umbrella.

Bastille is about to leave and as I'm checking over my schedule, he stops at the door with it cracked open.

"Golf next week, Grey?" He grins knowing I detest the sport and his victory is assured.

I scowl at him as he turns and leaves my office. I can still hear him chuckling as he walks down the hall before the door is fully closed.

Since I met with Bastille soon after our workout, Andrea hasn't been in to go over my schedule, so I read through what I have for today.

Meetings, meetings and more meetings. I have nothing but meetings, and the next is an interview.

Why the hell did I agree to this? I loathe interviews, now I have to endure an interview with the persistent Miss Kavanagh for the WSU student newspaper.

I've agreed to give the commencement address at this year's ceremony and this interview is to appear in the graduation edition of their newspaper. Why the hell I agreed to do _that_ , I don't fucking know, but my PR team tells me that WSU's environmental sciences department needs the publicity in order to attract additional funding to match the grant I've given them.

My phone buzzes, it's no doubt Andrea confirming that Miss Kavanagh is here, ready and waiting.

"Yes." I snap.

 _"Miss Anastasia Steele is here to see you, Mr. Grey."_

"Steele?" I look at my schedule again. "I was expecting Katherine Kavanagh."

 _"It's Miss Steele who is here to interview you, sir."_

I hate the unexpected.

Katherine Kavanagh badgered and badgered my PR team for months just to have this interview and now suddenly she can't make it. This interview is a favor for her father, Eamon Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media, and I plan on cashing in this favor later when it suits me, whether Miss Kavanagh is the one who showed or not.

Just then, I remember Mia's friend saying something about golf and an unexpected change in an interview.

 _Surely not_.

 _"Mr. Grey,"_ Andrea's voice breaks me from my thoughts. _"Shall I send her in?"_

"Yes, show her in." I say absentmindedly as I stand to look out my floor to ceiling window.

I shove my hands deep in my pockets as I try to remember what Madame Serenity said. It's all bullshit, sure, but she did mention golf and then the change with the interview... What else did she say? I would give this girl more, more than any other, I would marry her... She also said-

A commotion at the door brings me from my thoughts, and as I turn around I see a brunette tumbling headfirst into my office.

I hold back my usual annoyance as I make my way to the clumsy girl on her knees to help her stand.

She looks up before I reach her, still on her knees, embarrassed eyes meet mine and halt me in my tracks for a split second.

Before I look like an asshole, even more than I already am, I rush to her side and help her to stand.

"Are you aright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Her voice is sweet and soft.

She brushes herself off, and I can see a hint of pale pink flush on her cheeks. Finally she looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

Her eyes are the most extraordinary color blue, so clear and beguiling, and for one awful moment, I think she can see right through me and I'm left exposed. The thought is unnerving, so I dismiss it immediately, instead focusing on how beautiful she looks when she blushes.

Fuck, she's attractive.

"I'm Christian Grey." I introduce myself, even though it's obvious.

"Anastasia Steele." She grasps my hand and as she does I feel this tingling sensation go straight down my spine and to my groin.

And in this moment, I know I have to have her, I have to have her as mine, and that Madame Serenity was correct with her predictions.

* * *

 **The End**

 _ **I wont be continuing this one-shot, this one is just for fun.**_

 ** _Join me on Facebook in the FSoG group that lanieloveu & I created:  
_FSoG Fanfic Obsessed**

 **{SdaisyS}**


End file.
